The Bundy Motel
by MisterGutsy2299
Summary: James Bundy own the Bundy Motel outside of Megaton. He is charismatic, handsome, talented... and a killer. Might not be suitable for those of... ah a young age.
1. First Blood

It was a cold, dark night in Megaton and a stranger came half-stumbling into the city. She was 18 years old and from Vault 101, it was her first time in the Wasteland and she didn't know what to expect. She had read all she could about survival and even carried a 10mm pistol with her at all times. All of her life she had wanted to see the outside world and escape the confines of the Vault, now she half-regretted it but was determined to keep going.

But she was tired, cold and hungry. She didn't have a place to stay and only hoped that she could find a warm bed in this city, the sign outside read Megaton. The city to her seemed rather large but after asking around for a while she found herself in a dingy place called Moriarty's Bar. Nervously she opened the door.

It was barely lit inside and she saw what looked like a zombie cleaning bottles. He finally seemed to notice her.

"What can I get you smoothskin?" he asked in his usual raspy voice.

She stood there dumbfounded looking at the thing's face until he cleared his voice.

"You know it's not nice to stare." He said.

"Oh um… I'm sorry… I need a bed for the night if you have one please." She said gulping.

"No problem smoothskin, we have one just upstairs… will you be wanting company?" he asked casually.

"Company?" she asked as if unsure she had heard him right.

"You know, a partner." He said.

"Oh no, I'm staying by myself… but uh thanks anyways." She said quickly.

"Ok so that's one room, no company… that'll be 20 caps." He announced summing it up.

"20 caps?" she asked.

"20 caps" he repeated.

"I only have 10 caps sir," she replied.

"Well then I can't help you out, sorry kiddo," he answered with pity in his voice.

She left the saloon somehow even more tired but angry. She hated the people in the Wasteland, unwilling to help, well fuck them and their ways she thought as she walked briskly towards the city's entrance. She was through with this goddamn place; she was heading back to the Vault.

She threw open the city gates and was walking away from the city when she noticed a small building a bit far away from the city with a large yellow neon sign out front. She headed towards it curiously. The sign read:

BUNDY BEDS: BEDS FOR THE RESTLESS, FOOD FOR THE HUNGRY.

She wondered how she hadn't seen the place when she went inside.

Warm air immediately hit her and she was amazed at how clean it was. There was no one at the desk, she stepped forward and ringed the bell on the desk. A man stepped out of a nearby room. He had brown tousled hair, wore glasses, blue eyes, had a handsome face and was skinny but physically fit, she thought he was handsome. He smiled at her and walked forward towards the desk.

"Hello I'm James Bundy, welcome to Bundy Beds. Would you like a room ma'am?" he asked flashing his teeth.

She was stricken by how nice he was and answered.

"I'd like a bed please… how much would it be?"

"Well that'll be 15 caps ma'am"

"I only have 10 caps; sorry I'll be leaving now,"

"You know what? You look tired ma'am I'll give you a room for the night free, what do you say?"

"Really you'd do that? Thanks you're a lifesaver," she said happily.

"No problem, here's your key to Room 1. I'll bring you your food in a while." He handed her the key and smiled to her again, she smiled back and left the office. He kept smiling then he opened a drawer on the desk. He pulled out a large sharp knife, he kept smiling.

In Room 1, the guest was feeling happy amazed at her good luck. She couldn't help but be smitten by James. She pulled off her shirt and her pants looking at herself in the large mirror that was at the center of the room. She had short brown hair that was plastered down smoothly over her head, and hazel eyes. She felt her breasts which were supple and her hand went down towards her vagina, then there was a knock at the door.

"It's James, I have your food should I come later?" he said through the door.

"Just give me a minute James!" she said loudly while she scrambled to put on clothes. A while later she opened the door. James was carrying a platter of meat.

"May I come in?" he asked courtly.

"Sure," she said shortly.

He came into the room and she closed the door. James set the food down on the bed. He faced her.

"I didn't catch your name by the way."

She bit her lip and answered deciding that no harm could possibly come.

"It's Karen."

"Karen what a nice name" he answered while cutting up the meat he brought.

"So how long have you been running the place?" she asked him.

"Not too long," he replied "About 3 months."

"Oh, have you had lots of people here?"

"Not really, people seem to like Moriarty's Saloon better,"

"Oh I like it much better here, that place was terrible!"

"Why thank you, here your meat is all cut now." He said handing her the plate.

"Thanks." She said grabbing the plate.

She started to eat and said nothing but she noticed that James was watching her while she ate. She finished and wiped her mouth.

"That was great James, I've never had that kind of meat what kind was it?" she inquired.

"It was some kind of Chinese meat." He answered.

"Oh I didn't know there was still some left out here." She said amazed.

"It was hard to find and even harder to get but it was worth it. I know I enjoyed it,"

"Well uh thanks for everything Mr. Bundy. I think I'll be having some sleep now… see you in the morning." She went and opened the door for him.

He walked towards the door and closed it. He took a key out of his pocket and locked it.

"Hey what the hell are you-!" she started to say.

He tackled her quickly and held her down on the floor. From his pocket he took out duct tape and taped her mouth shut. She yelled loudly but it was pointless, no one would hear her.

"There we go, how do you like that Ms. Karen?" he asked her smiling.

She kept yelling and tried to punch him. He held her arms down and started to tape them.

"Shhh, it's okay ma'am, "

He moved on to her legs and taped them shut. She could now barely move and she fell to the floor, she turned and looked at him with panic in her eyes while she tried to crawl away.

"No Karen, we're going to have some fun!" said Bundy. He reached out and grabbed her by the legs and dragged her to the bed. He pulled off her pants and shirt revealing her white panties. He took the knife out and cut them off.

"What a nice view" he said with a gleam in his eyes. Karen was trying desperately to get away then she kicked at his face. A bruise was left behind and he got angry. He brought the knife up and shoved it down into one of her ass cheeks. She yelled in pain. James pulled the knife out.

"There that'll teach you won't it?" he said calming down "Now for the real fun."

He pulled down his pants revealing his hardened penis and he pushed it savagely into her vagina, he started to thrust hard while he gripped her breasts tightly. Karen sobbed hard, she wished more than anything to be back safely in Vault 101 but she knew that would never happen.

James stayed in the room for hours pleasuring himself while Karen cried. Then at around 3 in the morning he finished.

"How was that Karen?" he asked slyly.

She didn't answer, she wished she was dead.

"Now Karen, I know how you feel and I'll set you free in a little,"

This got Karen's attention and she looked up, she knew what she must do. She'd kill James and escape back to the Vault. James walked over to her.

"Now Karen, to set you free,"

He took out the knife and brought it down on her heart. Karen tried to cry out, but she was already dead. James closed her eyes. He dropped her body on the floor while blood started to drip from the wound. He opened the door and walked back towards the office. He could see the sun rising in the distance.

He opened the door to the office and sat at the desk, placing the knife in front of him. He looked at it for a while then he started to cry.


	2. Breakfast, Backstory, and a Date

When I woke up the next morning I felt quite peaceful, despite what I had done. While it may not seem right to people what I do, I'm simply saving these women from the horrors of the Wasteland. While my habits often trouble me I decide that it is… for the greater good.

I opened my Motel a year ago after an unfortunate incident that happened to me… that I think I shall discuss later. Usually no one from Megaton gives me any trouble but occasionally that vile sheriff comes to check on me and my precious motel, it's obvious he suspects something about this place but has no evidence. I find it quite funny that he decides to check on this one building time after time when his own city that he's supposed to be protecting, is so riddled with filth. If I was in charge of Megaton well… I'd never go hungry.

This reminds me, time for breakfast! I have my own stockpile of food of course but this more I feel the need for something a bit more… ah how do you say? I'll go with elegant. So I got up from the bed grabbed my knife and headed towards Room 1. The sun was partially in the sky and it illuminated the hills in the distance. Though it is a dangerous place the Wasteland has its moments. I got to Room 1 and entered the key, the door opened and there on the floor was Karen with a pool of blood next to her. Oh no, I should have been more careful and less careless!

I didn't panic because in a situation like this that would be the worst thing to do, panic. I would simply clean the mess floor. I scrubbed hard but even after an hour of work, the blood wouldn't come off. I'd need to replace the floor and I had no tools to do that. I decided to buy some flooring, time to take a trip to Megaton. Locking the door to Room 1, I set out to Megaton.

It was a quick walk to Megaton and pretty soon I was in the Craterside Supply buying flooring while the shop's owner, Megan, talked on and on about what was going on in her life.

"Then of course he helped my mother, Moira you know she owned the shop before me, with her book and what a book it was! I think I got a copy lying around here somewhere, but anyways after he helped her they got together once and they had sex and bam! I was born," she babbled on.

I just nodded my head. If it wasn't for the fact that things would get suspicious, I think Megan would be gone. I tried to get her attention for the 2nd time.

"Megan, Megan, Megan!" I finally shouted.

"Oh did you need something?" she asked curiously.

"I need to buy flooring please," I said exhausted.

"Oh ok, how much do you need?"

"As much as you got,"

"Ok 50 pieces then… that'll be 97 caps James,"

I took out my bag of caps and started to place some on the counter, Megan started to talk again.

"So then last week Eric, you know my boyfriend Eric, ran off! He just left one night after arguing about the smell! I hope a DeathClaw got to him because honestly that's what he deserved but now I'm working harder than ever without his help and this place needs to stand out! I mean the Craterside Supply needs to make itself heard at the town meeting on Saturday, are you going James? Sheriff Roberts has been talking an awful lot about how you won't come,"

She finally had my attention. "Sheriff Roberts? What has he been saying?"

"Just some stuff about how the town should close down your hotel, condemn it and search it but of course Mayor Paul won't allow that so don't be worried Mr. Bundy… you should come to a town meeting, you'd learn a lot and you'd be a member and even argue about issues you don't like." She told me.

"You know Megan, I think I will. The meeting is on Saturday right?" I asked her again.

"Saturday" she confirmed.

"Ok well thanks for everything Megan, there are your caps." I picked up the flooring pieces and was about to leave the door when Megan talked again.

"Um James can I ask you something?" she sounded nervous.

"Sure,"

"Would you like to… go to Moriarty's Saloon with me after closing… you know for a drink or two?"

"You mean like a date?"

"No… well yes- but no" she stuttered.

I never expected Megan to ask me something like this and I would have declined but I realized that if I were to go on this date with her, I might be able to have… ah certain advantages.

"Of course Megan, see you tonight," I smiled at her and left the Craterside Supply.

So I now had plans for the night, but I needed to get replace the flooring. But first breakfast, finally. I went over to Room 1, the body was still there but it was ripe for the taking. I took out my knife and started to cut it into pieces. I hate doing this but a man needs to survive out here and human meat… it's like no other.

After eating the arms, liver and the breasts I was finished with breakfast. I took the body to a cellar I have in the main office and dumped it in there. I locked the cellar and proceeded back to Room1. Many grueling hours later and the floor had been replaced. I felt proud of myself but it was time to go on the date with Megan. I had to of course make an impression to Megan because that is the key to having people trust you, appearance. A well-groomed man has more trust over a person than a person who is the personification of filth. So I put on some nice clothes and headed for the door. I opened it and there stood Sheriff Roberts.

"Well hello Mr. Bundy," he grinned with a dark gleam in his eyes.


	3. The Date

I was shocked to say the least, that Sheriff Roberts had come to see me. He was only feet away from the cellar were the body of Karen was. We stood looking at each other for a while until he cleared his throat.

"So do you think it would be alright if I came in Mr. Bundy?" he asked. It was obvious that he wanted nothing more than to search the hotel for evidence of wrongdoing but I wouldn't give him that chance.

"Actually I was just about to leave but I'd be more than delighted to let you in tomorrow," I told him calmly "Is that okay?"

"Were are you going then?" he questioned me "Not like you at all to go somewhere at this time, why you mostly stay sealed in your precious motel."

"I don't have to tell you anything Sheriff and frankly you have no right to search my motel anyways. If this continues I'll have a little talk with Mayor Paul about your hobbies," I warned him. "Now good day to you Sheriff,"

All hint of peacefulness lost, the Sheriff's face turned a deadly shade of red and I knew what he was thinking. What both of us were thinking.

"I'm warning you Bundy," he said in a snarl "Don't act like you can talk to me anyway you can, you and I know what you did and one day I won't give a damn to the law if it means not seeing your fucking face again!"

With that he turned and walked furiously back to Megaton. I was safe… for a while longer. Sheriff Roberts and I have some history that I would not want to discuss at the moment… perhaps later. In any case I was late for my meeting with Megan so I locked down the hotel and strode off for Megaton.

Moriarty's Saloon was particularly crowded this night and almost every table was full, I saw Megan sitting near the back looking nervous. I could see it in her face that she didn't think I was coming and her face instantly lit up when she saw me.

"Oh Mr. Bundy over here!" she called out. Every eye in the bar turned to me and I could tell what they were all thinking. They then went back to their conversations looking a bit excited as they no doubt started to gossip. I went over to Megan's table and sat down.

"Oh Mr. Bundy I didn't think you were coming, I was getting well nervous,"

"Why would I not come? Really it's my pleasure and please call me James,"

"Ok James," she giggled "So would you like me to order you something?"

"No need to Megan, I'll pay for both of us. What would you like to drink?"

"A Nuka Cola will do please,"

"Then a Nuka Cola for me as well. Waiter!" I yelled out and one came forward to us to take our order.

"So how's the motel business going James?" she asked.

"It's fine though I wish I had just a bit more customers… it gets really lonely you know."

"Oh it's this place; it takes all of your business! If the saloon didn't offer beds then you'd be full to the brim with customers." She said sympathetically.

"Yes but unfortunately this saloon has been here for a long time and I don't think there's any chance of that happening,"

"Well…" she said nervously.

"What is it Megan?" I asked her.

"I think I know a way we could close down Moriarty's Saloon and get you more customers… but I don't know if I should tell you."

"Don't you want to help me Megan?" I said in a soothing voice.

"Why yes of course!"

"Then you should tell me" I smiled at her again.

"Well… you know the owner of the saloon right? " She started.

"Yeah, Steven son of the original owner, what about him?"

"Well… the other day I was wandering around Megaton late at night you know… and I saw him selling illegal chems to these teens and townsfolk!"

"Really?" I said with wide eyes

"Yes I saw it all! Fortunately he didn't see me but I haven't told anyone- not the Sheriff or the Mayor!"

"Well thanks for trusting me with this information Megan but no one is going to believe it without evidence… my Motel is as good as gone." I said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry James but now you know and maybe you could find evidence yourself," she said happily.

The waiter brought us our drinks and I gulped down my Nuka Cola quickly. Then someone got up on the stage and announced tonight's entertainment.

"Today all of you men are lucky," he said "Tonight please clap your hands for special guest, Lynda!"

All of the men in the bar started to whistle and whoop while the women looked disgusted. A woman who looked to be in her 20s walked up to the stage which had now been outfitted with a pole. She stripped and began dancing around it, more whoops followed.

"Ugh, let's get out of here James," She said with her eyes covered.

"Good idea," I mumbled.

Why would people do this? Watch a woman throw her dignity away for caps and bare it all? People here really were filthy and the woman was no better…

Before I knew it Megan and I were at the CraterSide Supply and she turned around to talk to me.

"Well tonight was certainly interesting James… I enjoyed being with you" she told me.

"As did I, you're a special person Megan," I replied.

"Oh why thanks James… I'm flattered."

I knew what I had to do now so I asked Megan something which I hoped would work out in the end.

"How would you like to be with me Megan?" I asked her.

"Why- James are you asking me to be your… your girlfriend?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah why not?"

"Why yes! Yes James I'd love to!"

"See you around then Megan."

"Goodbye James, good luck with the Motel!" she said "Can I make a suggestion?"

"What?"

"Drop the bed part… leave it as the Bundy Motel. Sounds better" she said.

"Good idea"

I waved goodbye and was about to leave the city when a thought entered my head and I walked back towards the saloon.

KNOCK.

It was the next morning and I was sleeping peacefully in bed. It was 7 in the morning so I wondered who would have a mind to wake me up, unless it was a customer. I put on some fresh clothes and answered the door. Megan was standing there.

"Why Megan it's a little early isn't it?"

"Sorry James, there calling all the residents to come down to the Sheriff's place for questioning."

"Why what happened?" I asked her.

"Yesterday's entertainer at Moriarty's Saloon, you know Lynda?"

I nodded my head.

"She's been murdered."


	4. Sheriff's Victory

It was not a good way to start my morning to say the least.

I then remembered last night's events, after leaving Megan at her place I went back to Moriarty's and waited for Lynda to come out. When she finally did and no one was around, I murdered her with a metal pole. I hadn't bothered to move the body but I did bury the pole outside of the city.

All this came to my mind while I was walking to the Sheriff's office with Megan. There was a line outside of the office and the Mayor was talking to everyone.

"Now look I understand your frustration but we cannot allow a murderer to walk the streets of our city, this is for everyone's safety." He told everyone as they shouted at him. He raised his hand to silence the crowd and spoke again.

"There will be a curfew effective now, all Megaton residents are to be in bed by 9 on the dot. Rest assured that the Sheriff and I are putting our upmost attention on everyone's safety. If anyone has any information on the murder, I urge you to report any information you have immediately. We need to figure out what sick person would kill someone so innocent. Thank you, that'll be all." The Mayor finished, he left the booth and walked towards his office. Megan turned towards me pale.

"James, that girl who was killed… she worked at Moriarty's and I told you that-secret- about him… you think we had something to do with this?" she asked me nervously.

"No not at all Megan, believe me we had nothing to do with this, you're just getting nervous. Come here," I extended my arms and pressed Megan towards my chest. I caught the Sheriff's eye and I saw his emotion. Pure fury. I knew why but now wasn't the time to tell why.

We waited in line for what seemed like hours until it was Megan's turn. I gave her a confident look and she went inside looking as though she would rather be anywhere else. A short while later she came out looking relaxed, she told me quickly.

"It's okay he didn't suspect me at all of doing anything, he did ask me about me and you but I told him-"she was interrupted by the Sheriff's voice.

"James Bundy! Into the office now!" he yelled out.

"See you later Megan," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked inside the office. Sheriff Roberts was sitting on his desk with a thick file in one of his hands; it had my name on it.

"Well, well Mr. Bundy I suspected you'd come in here sooner or later. Sit down and make yourself comfortable… for the time being." He said ominously. I sat down on a wooden chair next to his desk. It was stiff and uncomfortable.

"So I'm sure you're aware that a female by the name of Lynda was murdered yesterday near Moriarty's Saloon." He asked me. I nodded.

"Were where you yesterday during the hour of 10 pm," he snarled at me.

"Why I was returning to my Motel after going to Moriarty's Saloon," I told him only half of the truth because it was the truth nonetheless and it would make me seem calm. The Sheriff took out a different file labeled LYNDA MURDER. It was practically empty and he started writing furiously on it, he stopped writing and looked up at me.

"So after drinking at Moriarty's you decided to have a little fun right? Probably took out your drunkenness on that poor woman didn't you Bundy? He asked in a mocking voice. I took a breath to try to remain calm.

"Roberts you know I don't drink anymore after what happened at Vault 101, and that was 6 years ago." I told him calmly.

"You shut the hell up about that, you drunk!" he yelled at me. I lost patience with him and against my better judgment I yelled back.

"Don't you see Roberts!? She's dead and it is all my fault but you know what her last words were: 'Tell James I love him'. It was 6 years ago Roberts and I've said time and time again, move on! I loved her as much as you did!" I yelled at him.

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT CELESTE, YOU DIDN'T DESERVE HER!" He shouted at me. I lost it there.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ROBERTS!" I shouted at him, spit flying from my face. Sheriff Roberts smiled with glee and I realized what actions my words just had. I was proven right a second later when Roberts pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He placed them on me.

"James Theodore Bundy, you are under arrest for threating a Sheriff" he said proudly then he whispered in my ear "I know all about you and Megan by the way… you fucker how dare you betray Celeste." He spat in my face and threw me in a cell. I saw him smiling through the bars until he left.

What a morning.


	5. Bundy's Memories

2 hours later and I was starving, I hadn't had any breakfast and I'm quite sure that Roberts hasn't forgotten that all prisoners are supposed to be fed. Bastard.

Well since I'm in jail with no foreseeable future of me getting out, I've decided to ah give you my history and finally explain the questions that some of you might be wondering. That's right all of you, the people in my head.

I was born in Vault 101 in the year 2315 to a drunk and the Vault prostitute. I hated both of my parents, they never cared for me and I never cared for them. By the time I was 15 I had already murdered my father and made it look like an accident while my mother died later from a whore's disease. I lived by myself by the time I was 18.

I was regarded as a black sheep in the Vault, people careful not to come in to close contact with me. The Overseer himself despised me which was a good enough reason for no one to like me either.

But I was a genius, when I took the GOAT people were so surprised with my results that they blamed the grading machine on being broken and replaced it quickly while I was given a job as a bartender at the Vault's diner. They never paid me as much as the other workers but it was fine with me because I loved the job. I learned many things about the people at the Vault, their interests, affairs, and weaknesses. But there was something that everyone had at the Vault that I so desperately desired: a friend.

Despite my intentions, no one got close to me and no one ever dared talk to me. They assumed I was some sort of hooligan due to my background that they never once looked at me twice and I was the subject of many pranks and bullying. This was all caused by one person alone. Roberts Brophy. Bully of Vault 101 and future Sheriff of Megaton. I hated Roberts with a passion and only wished that I could silence him… but it would have been too suspicious due to the fact that he was the Overseer's son.

The Vault was quite literally, hell for me but one person changed it all for me. The only woman I ever truly loved. Celeste. We met one day at the diner and she seemed willing to give me a chance and we hit it off. She was the most interesting and smartest person I had ever met and she thought equally of me as well. Within a month we were dating and it was all anyone could talk about. I, James Theodore Bundy, going out with her Celeste, prettiest of all girls in the Vault. The other boys got jealous of course, some even beat me up but nothing could stop me from loving Celeste… but there was a major obstacle.

Celeste was the Overseer's daughter and she was Roberts' sister meaning that the both of them always tried to stop me from seeing her. The Overseer filled my schedule with jobs while Roberts would verbally threaten me and beat me. But I never let them get in the way of our love, eventually I earned the Overseer's trust and he disliked me no longer but Roberts, oh he never changed.

Then when I was 21 and she was 20, I proposed and we got married soon. That was the happiest day of my life and nothing could ruin it for me. Everyone in the Vault showed up for the wedding…except for Roberts who didn't come. Even after his father had given us his blessings, he never trusted me. Though everyone at one point suspected me of murdering my own father, these beliefs faded away with the wedding… Roberts keeped them.

We were soon living together and I got a new job: working in the Vault reactor and Celeste helped me out with the job; she had been trained to work in the reactor as well being the Overseer's daughter. There was however one major problem with me.

I was a drinker and there were times when I couldn't go an hour without a drink. Celeste hated this about me and I always wanted to stop, but I couldn't. Then one faithful day I was too drunk to go to my job so Celeste filled in for me. There was a horrible accident that day and she died. When they told me I was still drunk and I went into a rage around the Vault. Her body was burned and the ashes sent to the Overseer. Roberts never forgave me and the Overseer never spoke again for the rest of his life.

The day she died, I changed. I stopped drinking and haven't drunk since, and I became the person I am today. A murderer. I kill people because they don't live life to the fullest, because they throw away opportunities that are given to them, to save them from the horrors of life.

That's why I killed Karen, Lynda and my father. I have only killed thrice but they were all for good reasons.

When Celeste was still alive she always spoke of opening a motel but I never really paid attention. When she died, I left the Vault and moved to Megaton saving caps and I finally opened the Bundy Beds Motel. And nothing will stop me from running it.

So that is the story of my life, quite honestly there are numerous other things I failed to mention but here is what I want you to know.

The door to the office opened and Mayor Paul walked in. He and Roberts had a heated discussion which ended after a minute. Roberts walked to my cell, and looking furious, opened the cell. The Mayor walked in.

"Heard about your arrest and I pardon you for anything you may have said"

"But Mayor-" Roberts tried to say but he got cut off.

"Shush I don't want to hear none of this! I know about the history between you two and I'm going to say to the both of you: forget it. You two need to start fresh, as for you Mr. Bundy I advise you not to do anything that might get you in trouble again. Good day gents." With that he walked out of the office.

I went back to my Motel later feeling bored. I looked up at the sign that read: BUNDY BEDS. You know Megan is kind of right, Bundy Beds doesn't exactly sound great does it? I worked for the rest of that day renovating the sign. At the end of the day it read:

THE BUNDY MOTEL: BEDS FOR THE RESTLESS, FOOD FOR THE HUNGRY.

I was tired so I went inside the Motel and collapsed on the bed. I went straight to sleep.

THUMP.

I woke up what seemed like hours later. There was someone in my Motel, I reached to the drawer next to me for my gun but then I felt something cold and metal touching the side of my face.

"Arms in the air motherfucker!,"


End file.
